<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Welcome Home by dasfreefree, imagine_that_haikyuu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24634441">Welcome Home</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dasfreefree/pseuds/dasfreefree'>dasfreefree</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/imagine_that_haikyuu/pseuds/imagine_that_haikyuu'>imagine_that_haikyuu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Multi, Other, Reader-Insert</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:14:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>799</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24634441</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dasfreefree/pseuds/dasfreefree, https://archiveofourown.org/users/imagine_that_haikyuu/pseuds/imagine_that_haikyuu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ushijima is very tired after a long trip away from home for a tournament. You decide to spoil him when he comes home.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ushijima Wakatoshi/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>167</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Welcome Home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This scenario was originally posted on December 18, 2016 to our <a href="https://imagine-that-haikyuu.tumblr.com/post/154656389198/can-you-make-write-something-about-ushiwaka-coming">tumblr</a>. Some edits have been made since then.</p>
<p>Writer: Rachel Lauren</p>
<p>Anonymous asked: Can you make write something about ushiwaka coming back from a international tournament (obviously he's gonna be a pro) and his partner is waiting for him with dinner or a bath or kisses whatever! thank you !</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“How do you feel about eucalyptus and peppermint? It’s supposed to be good for tired and achy muscles. Or how about lavender? No, that doesn’t seem right. Well, maybe this one would be nice instead if you don’t mind the water turning a little blue…”</p>
<p>Ushijima found your behavior amusing. He would have laughed at the sight of you making a big fuss over what kind of bath salts to put in the water, but he was too exhausted to do much else but offer a small smile which you didn’t catch anyway. The fatigue didn’t quite hit him until long after he arrived home that evening. The moment he settled into the tub, the tiredness rolled over him.</p>
<p>He missed your presence while away at this tournament. Ushijima knew he was not the affectionate type, but even little things that he would normally take for granted were glaringly absent during his time away. Things like simple conversations over breakfast about the abstract dreams you had that night or the way you would find an excuse to give him a gentle touch here and there. It was hard to keep in contact with you due to the time difference, but the good luck texts you sent to him before the matches you could stay up to watch filled that void to a degree.</p>
<p>Being a representative on the national U-18 team hadn’t fully prepared him for the vigor of his first tournament; jet lag and his inability to sleep on planes certainly weren’t of much help either. He was lucky that the combination of all this didn’t affect his performance in-game, but in his time-off, he felt disoriented by the lack of familiarity outside of the court.</p>
<p>Thankfully, you were home when he returned, and you were bent on spoiling him. He immediately took in the scent of the <em>Hayashi</em> rice you prepared for dinner that evening. He had been sure to thank you for making dinner, and his favorite dish at that, but it was in typical Ushijima fashion with a few straightforward words. While it was normal for him not to speak much, you could tell that he wanted nothing more than to rest. After you finished dinner, you drew up a bath for him to relax in before he went to bed.</p>
<p>He blinked once as you reviewed the options you presented to him with a contemplative groan.</p>
<p>“Which would you choose?” he finally asked. In truth, he had no preference between the options, or even between having salt in his bath or not having any. The fact that you had prepared one for him was at all was enough.</p>
<p>However, he learned that this was one way people in general, including you, expressed your love. These actions were still new to him; you were always accommodating the ways he did so, even though he usually only defaulted to verbal affirmations, and reasoned that it was only fair to return the favor. Indulge you by letting you indulge him, so to speak.</p>
<p>“The first one, I suppose,” you answered. You considered the eucalyptus and peppermint scented salt again, wondering if you had only picked it because you had Ushijima in mind.</p>
<p>“Then use that one.”</p>
<p>You weren’t going to argue it: this was your chance to dote on him, after all. A bath is a bath is a bath and the water would get cold if you dawdled any longer. With the metal scoop included with your purchase, you shoveled a few scoopfuls of the salt into the water and the refreshing scents filled the bathroom in due time. Once finished, you rose from the short folding stool you sat upon.</p>
<p>“I’m going to clean the dishes from dinner, but I’ll be back in little while to sit with you again,” you explained softly. As you turned, you felt his hand wrap around your wrist, stopping you in your tracks.</p>
<p>“Wait until I’m finished instead.”</p>
<p>It sounded like a selfish command, and to anyone else it would have been only that. But you knew Ushijima, and you knew well enough what his words meant: he missed you. He wanted to see as much of you as he could until he was unable to stay awake. You never minded him wanting to be selfish when it came to you.  It was only early evening, and you weren’t going to bed for at least another few hours yourself; the dishes could wait. You would rather your time be monopolized by Ushijima while he was still up. Ten days without him around was far too long for your liking.</p>
<p>You turned back to him with a soft smile. With a giggle, you leaned over to press a kiss to the top of his head.</p>
<p>“Anything you want tonight, Wakatoshi.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>